


World Oceans Day Ficlet Series

by Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn/pseuds/Immortal_Cosmic_Saturn
Summary: Happy World Oceans Day dear readers!I have started writing some One-shots in honor of World Oceans Day! These will range over a list of Fandoms, but all will be Ocean related somehow.





	World Oceans Day Ficlet Series

**Author's Note:**

> So once upon a time I had an idea for a HP one shot about Petunia Dursely inspired by her actress' shot for Fishlove and World Oceans Day in 2015. And then this whole series was spawned.  
> [The Article with The Picture](http://metro.co.uk/2015/06/01/dame-judi-dench-has-posed-naked-with-a-lobster-5223786/) It's the "Fiona Shaw getting to grips with a Rubis Snapper (Picture: John Swannell)" Picture

Petunia was walking around her kitchen, humming to the sound of the radio. It was a good day. Vernon had gotten a glowing report at work this week, Marge had called, her prized Ripper had won best in show just a few days ago, she just got a letter from Dudders, talking all about how marvelous his life was at Smeltings. With the Freak away, and not to return for months, it meant it was a wonderful February for the Dursley family. Petunia was going to make a little something special of her and Vernon tonight, to celebrate the wonderful week. Red Snapper was that something special. They rarely had it of course, in fact they hadn’t had it in years, it was a tad more expensive then they liked, and she would never trust the Freak to make it right. But to highlight what a good day it was, she found a choice Red Snapper at the store, and not only was it a wonderful price, it was on _sale_. She just couldn’t pass up such an opportunity.

Good Red Snapper was harder to find these days, what with those silly fishing limits that were instituted ten years ago. Who cared if the stupid animals need more time to breed? The fishermen shouldn’t be limited in catching such a wonderful meal for those people deserving of it, such as her and Vernon. The imported fish had gotten a tad more expensive after the limit was put in place, which is one of the reasons she and Vernon hadn’t had any in so long. In fact, the last time she made any at home had been before the Freak appeared to ruin their lives. Why, precious little Diddy-dums had never had any of the wonderful dish, now that she thought about it! Well, that just wouldn’t do. The _boy_ never stayed all of the summer, once he was gone, she’d be sure that Vernon took the family out to a nice restaurant in celebration, then they could introduce Dudley to the delights of Red Snapper. Yes, that would do nicely.

Now that all the prep work for the meal had been done, setting up the counter to keep everything clean, one of the reasons she rarely made fish at home, dreadfully hard to clean up after, she went to the refrigerator to get the Red Snapper. She took it out of the package, not noticing as some of the juice spilled on to the floor, and reached across the counter to throw the now empty tray away, one had still on the tail of the fish and taking only a single step to the side, right into the spilled juice. Her foot slid, she lost her balance, and she fell back, landing in one of the currently untucked dinning room chairs. The fish, still in her grip, went flying with her and when she saw it, her eyes widened in terror. She reached for it as she fell back, hopping to keep it from touching the floor. She was able to grab it, just as she hit the chair, but pulling it close to her, upset the balance on her chair, and it tipped back with her feet in the air and she wrapped her arms around it. Then, the chair fell back, hitting the ground hard. Her head ached, her back was sore, her ankle twinged in pain from her slip, and she was covered in uncooked fish slime. But the Red Fish was still clean. After a moment, she decided that the celebratory dinner could wait for tomorrow.

She was got up slowly, using the table for leverage and holding the Red Snapper carefully so that it wouldn’t touch the floor. She wiped down the fish, and wrapped it precisely right, to be sure it would stay fresh for the next day, then put it back in the refrigerator. After washing her hands and lower arms some, she went to the linen closet got out a towel, and holding it away from her soiled dress. She went to the laundry room, stripped off her dress, put it in the washer, and readied the soap. She would star the load after her shower when she could put this towel in it too, just to be sure. No need to have all that filthy fish slime everywhere. The she wrapped herself in the towel, and went to shower. Once she was properly fish free, and in a new dress, she took the towel to the wash and began the cycle. Then she headed to the kitchen, to put away the prep work supplies, wipe down the counter, and clean the floor. She was very careful not to slip while she worked. No need to start the process over again. Once her kitchen was again spotless, she went into the living room to lay on the couch and watch some of her Soaps to help her relax after such a scare.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the formatting and have no idea how to fix it. I normally don't add the space between paragraphs like that, but I also don't usually do single spacing like that, and it looks terrible and painful, and I am so sorry! If I ever figure out how to make it double spaced like in was in my Doc editor, I will fix it. (if you know the answer, please share!)


End file.
